


i'm scrambling in the dark

by sandpapersnowman



Series: ACEE: Preacher Season 3 [6]
Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Extended Scene, Gen, Missing Scene, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Attraction, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: Tulip is too quiet when they hang up the phone, and he knows he probably upset her, but he doesn't want to try to make it better because then she'll say something bitter to him on impulse and they'll argue and cold shoulder each other.He hangs up because he can't risk an argument, because God knows a cold shoulder could be the last thing either of them ever gives each other.





	i'm scrambling in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> me, smacking myself with a newspaper: a! short! fic! is! still! a! fic!
> 
> title from the wombats' [White Eyes](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/wombats/whiteeyes.html)

Cassidy doesn't know why he said it.

He knows  _why_  he said it, because there's something sick and sad in him that wants to push people away before they leave him, but... God. Why'd he have to  _say_  it?

He's had close friends before, and he's even had close friends that were lovers, like him and Jesse and Tulip almost had, maybe  _could_  have, but it's still... He's still never met anyone quite like the two of them.

He should have stopped it before it started, and never approached Jesse, or helped him, or gotten involved with any of this. It would have saved him the heartbreak of having to go through that loss all over again, only  _a hundred times worse_  because he's really -- he really loves Jesse and Tulip.

He should text her. Tell her he doesn't really mean it, that he actually loves her, and Jesse, and he's counting the days before he can see them again, and maybe throw in a joke or a string of silly emojis so she doesn't know he's crying about it (but it's Tulip, so she'll know anyway).

He flops down onto the shitty hobo bed in the basement he's squatting in and holds his phone over his face.

 

_To: Tulip_

_i'm sorry_

_nobody has ever meant as much to me as you 2 do_

_i'm just lashing out cos i miss u and mardi gras isnt for MONTHS_

_From: Tulip_

_We miss you too_

_Thisll be over soon_

_< 3_

 

He smiles at the emoji on his phone.

New Orleans sucks without them, but everywhere is going to suck without them.

He may as well make friends while he's here.

_To: Lisa_

_hey_

_ur dumb vampire clan still accepting applications?_


End file.
